Angels
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: A meaningful message to never give up on those you love


**now this story I wrote for a friend who'd just heard some bad news so it's just a one shot, but I wanted to post it so she could always find it, I hope you all enjoy this.**

**i do not own these characters, other then the oc**

* * *

><p>Jushiro had fallen ill once more, this time it was pretty bad and like usual, everyone was upset, kasumi, as much as she knew this was the way of life, and as strong as she pretended to be, inside she cried, hating to see the one who took her under his wing and gave her a chance in this world of death. She wondered why he kept fighting, surely as he lay there coughing up blood, too weak to move, he had to curse living. She sat in shunsui's lap being held closely by the one she loved and they both sat quietly watching over jushiro as he slept uneasily, pain flashing through his features, panting slightly. Usually someone sat where they were, it wasn't shunsui and or kasumi, it was isane holding celeste tightly assuring her it was ok. Jushiro was quite used to waking up to company and was not surprised when he wakes coughing heavily to find the two love birds watching over him. Jushiro had now been ill for near a month with little recovery in that time, he was getting old, and everyone could tell, yet they could also tell he was still fighting.<p>

Kasumi moves over to help jushiro and shunsui watches quietly, jushiro smiles grateful for the help since he can barely move "..it still surprises me that you guys can't find anything else to do then watch me.." He smiles playfully, kasumi smiles back a little "who says we aren't doing anything now.." Jushiro looks at her "..and what would that be.." Kasumi puts on a tough facade "we are making sure nothing comes to eat you of course, you seen the hollows gathering lately.." Jushiro chuckles a little ".. That sounds reasonable... But I don't think I'd be worth eating.." He muses tiredly, kasumi smiles "you might be right, but just in case, better safe then sorry.." Jushiro falls into another coughing fit disrupting her words, the pain flashing bluntly through his features as he groaned, again to be left fighting for breath, kasumi cleans up the mess again gently, truthfully the captain looked on his deathbed and had for a good week.

Shunsui bites back the emotions, hating to see his best friend like this "you know I wonder what keeps you going at times... Your like a tank.. Don't know when to quit..." Kasumi gives shunsui a look but jushiro smiles "guess I'm thick like that.." Shunsui moves over "no one would hate you..." The turn of conversation had brought tears to kasumi's eyes and she smacks shunsui hard causing him to groan in pain "would you stop or I'll beat you up worse...". Jushiro found the two amusing but answered shunsui "your right.. And I know it.. But it wouldn't be fair to the angels keeping me here if I let go.." Shunsui held his now bruising arm "you believe in angels? In this place.. We are supposedly the angels" this earned another beating from kasumi, jushiro continued to be amused by his friends determination to finish his conversation "angels are everywhere.. You just need to know where to look.. They are always watching and protecting those they care about... Even if all they need to do is whisper encouragement, they are always there, even in a world like this.. For people like me.. Don't underestimate them.." Shunsui nods though a little unsure about this, jushiro smiles before slipping into unconsciousness where the smile again turns to pain.

Kasumi punches shunsui again for good measure practically growling "what the hell..." She rages quietly of course, shunsui whines just as quietly trying to protect himself "aren't you sick of seeing him like this..." She stutters an answer "w-well... Yes... But I don't tell him to die.." She hisses, shunsui looks depressed "he won't go if he knows we aren't ready to lose him... He will just prolong it.. He can go to a better place.. And be pain free, blood free.. Just.. Free..." Kasumi tears up, he was voicing some of her own inner thoughts, isane was standing at the door and quietly makes her appearance known "he knows he is already where he wants to be though, even if he passed on, he would never leave here.. He would stay and protect us, support us.. And even if it's a whisper.. He would share his love with us all, so don't ever give up hope ok.. Because no matter what, the angels will always push us through" kasumi swallowed tears and cuddled to shunsui who hugged her tightly once more "I gotta thank those angels one day then..."


End file.
